


Camp Whatchamacallit

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean gets dui, Dom top cas, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Riding, Sassy Dean, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Camp, Switching, Top Dean, Whiny bottom Cas, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: Dean ends up having to do some community service and meets one sexy Mr. Novak. This summer camp may kill him unless he has something to 'burn' off steam.  It's over 2000 words but this is as short as I could make it.





	Camp Whatchamacallit

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my sentence prompt. "You kept repeating that you have a "to-do" list this summer and that I'm on it."

Dean hated community service. Just the thought of that reflective orange vest cramped his style. He should never have driven after that third scotch. Or not have pulled over when he saw those flashing lights painting the Impala’s back windshield red and blue. _Baby coulda taken those lame ass Crown Vics._ The judge seemed to take pity on Dean, though- or she thought he was sexy, which was probably the case- and assigned him to be a counselor at some summer camp. “Camp whata?”

 

“Camp Whattataka, Mr. Winchester.” The judge dared to flash a flirtatious smile down at him. “You will mentor youths alongside the other counselors. Court adjourned.”

 

With that, the courthouse wound down for the day and everyone shuffled back to their vehicles or went on their merry little way. Except Dean. He was staring at a piece of paper with an address that was supposed to be within walking distance. Standing at the top of the courthouse steps looking dumbfounded was not how Dean wanted to spend the rest of his afternoon, so clutching his suitcase, he took off in the direction of the youth center.

 

The walk took longer than that dumb clerk had estimated and by the end of it, Dean was eyeballing every bar, pub and tavern he came even remotely close to. If it wasn't for his breathalyzer tests, he’d be tore up from the floor up. But, because he was a _good boy_ , Dean urged on down the city sidewalk towards the school-like brick building: the one he was supposed to be in five minutes ago….

 

Walking through the old blue metal doors, Dean was hit with a sense of nostalgia. Before him was a gymnasium, ratty basketball nets and all. When he did go to school, P.E. was his second favorite class. Next to shop, of course. If Dean couldn't be building something, he needed to be active. Most of the time nowadays, that meant sex. Lots of sex. He chuckled to himself before stopping short of a doorway that led to what he assumed was an office. He leaned in close to listen to someone talking hushed and hurried on the phone.

 

“I do not care, Naomi. I did not sign up to rehabilitate a drunk… no.... This is supposed to be about the kids…. Yes I did need help but- fine…. If he fucks up… yes yes.” The voice sounded exasperated when the owner finally set the receiver down in its cradle. From the plaque on the door, Dean figured the office and the voice belonged to a _C. Novak_. Kinda snooty sounding, if you ask me. A heavy sigh floated in the air and Dean decided now was as good a time as any to enter this Mr. Novak’s stuffy little ‘executive’ room. 

 

“Uhh… is this where I check in? Imma… Dean Winchester. Supposed to be a camp counselor this summer?” The man at the desk had his head in his hands and Dean had to stop his mind from taking up residence in the gutter at how thick and strong those hands looked. _Yeah, very gay_. He had grown past the self doubt page in the book of his life. Dean was proudly bisexual (even rocking a bi-pride flag like a cape at last year's parade). But, no amount of proud gay moments would have ever prepared him for what happened next.

 

If Dean had to describe this C. Novak, it would be like the sun rising after a long, dark night. If the sky could have been bottled, it would be his eyes. The guy had a head of raven hair that was just begging to have hands run through it. Every inch of this guy was five kinds of sexy. Dean totally was not drooling. As if to top it off, the tan man in front of him spoke, voice rough like sandpaper, sweet like honey, and simultaneously smooth like whiskey. “Yes, sign this and go wait by the buses. The kids will be here any minute.”

 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Dean tried to play it cool like he wasn't dreading this entirely. He couldn't help but notice that Mr. Novak was eyeing him up and down, obvious hunger in his features, despite his clipped tone. Dean knew he was attractive; using it to his advantage was one of his strong suits. This guy was determined though, trying desperately to remain stoic. That phone call should have set the mood for Dean, but right then and there he decided… by the end of the summer, Mr. Novak would be his. _Wrapped around my finger_. He slid the paperwork back with a wink and before an answer could be spluttered out, he flaunted his perfect ass right out the door.

 

××××××××

 

School buses were smaller than Dean remembered. The whole ride to Camp suck-a-titty was spent with his knees in his chest and if he wasn't such a bottom, it would have been really uncomfortable. The kids were staring; so were the other counsellors. Just as it was starting to get weird, they made their way onto the camp ground. Everyone was suddenly more interested in the promise of an activity filled summer. That was fine with Dean. He wanted to be as invisible as possible. Although, Mr. Novak seemed to have different plans. “Mr. Winchester?” 

 

Dean's head shot up from the side of the bus where he had gotten stuck handing kids their things in a vain attempt to get his own. “Yes… uh call me Dean.”

 

“Um… Dean. You are to bunk with me in the Head Counselor cabin. I was not notified of your stay with us early enough to secure you your own cabin.” The poor guy was almost twitterpated. _He must be gay_. Why else would he find the concept of sharing a cabin with another man so nerve-wracking? The other man had a slight blush on his cheeks and Dean flashed him his famous _‘Imma make sure the neighbors know my name’_ smile, laughing under his breath when Mr. Novak turned seven different shades of scarlet.

 

“Alright! But I call top bunk!” This only seemed to make the situation worse and Mr. Novak walked away, head ducked down and clutching his clipboard. He was gonna crack this guy. _He’s now the top of my summer to-do list._

 

×××××××××

 

_One bed. There’s only one bed_. It was no wonder to Dean now that this was why the guy was so embarrassed. Dean set his bags on the vacant dresser and glanced at the stand next to it. It was filled with little knick knacks and family photos. Mary, his mother, had taught him it wasn't polite to dig through others things (after she caught him in her makeup and heels) but this…. this he couldn't resist. The mysterious Mr. Novak would be a mystery no more.

 

The first thing Dean picked up was a badge for CPR certification awarded to _Castiel Novak_. The pictures were of the gorgeous camp counselor and, most likely, his siblings in a giant group hug. It made him miss Sammy. Too bad that big moose was still in law school or he could have gotten his big brother off the hook. As his fingers ran over a picture of Castiel and some hot smug looking brunette, Dean heard the rickety screen on the door open. With not a second to spare, he returned to his own things and began putting them away like he should have been doing in the first place.

 

“Oh… um, hello… Dean.” 

 

His name on the super contradictory voice behind him gave Dean chills. Smooth sandpaper, silky wool, honey over gravel…. It wasn't until Castiel cocked his head sideways in confusion that Dean realized he should probably answer. “Uh, heya… Cas.”

 

The counselor blinked as if Dean had slapped him across the face. “Wh- what?”

 

“Oh-uh I… I seen your badge on the stand with your name on it….” Dean quickly put away the boxers he was holding awkwardly mid air.

 

“I... I see…. I came to tell you dinner is being served.” There's that blush again. Castiel fidgeted under Dean's now almost provocative gaze. Before turning to leave, Cas (his new permanent nickname) bit his lip and looked up at Dean through his lashes. If it was intentional, he didn't know, but the sight had this bad boy hard in his pants for the shy dark haired counselor. Dean knew at that moment this was gonna be either the best summer of his life or the worst. 

 

××××××××

 

With each passing week, Dean grew more confident and even more frustrated. He went to bed every night, Cas nowhere to be found, and woke up alone. It's like the guy never slept. When they were awake, there was some pretty intense eye sex from across the mess hall at every meal, ending in Castiel blushing and looking down, like he wasn't a grown man who could act on any sort of crush he had. _You know, one bed and all._  

 

There was no new development of their relationship until about halfway through the nine week summer camp. Dean was getting ready for bed by stripping down to his boxers. It was too hot to sleep with a blanket anymore - being in the dead heat of the warmest season - so he just crawled on top of the covers and reached over to dig in the nightstand. He grabbed his small metal tin with a smile. It had been a few days since he smoked, but he wanted tonight to be a good one. _Get stoned and rub one out. Yup, perfect Friday night_. The buds smelled fantastic and for a confiscation from a younger camper, it was actually some real sticky stuff. A flick of his Bic later, Dean was inhaling some of the sweetest tasting weed he’d had in years.

 

_Shit_. After about half a joint, there was a tent in Dean’s boxers. It has been ages since weed had hit him like this. He needed to fuck. _Bad_. As if he was summoned, Castiel pushed open the door to their little cabin. The look on his face was priceless. “Dean! You're usually asleep by- what are you doing?! Is that marijuana?”

 

“Heya Cas. Uh… yeah. You want some?” To confuse the poor guy even more, Dean extended the joint out with one hand and plunged the other in his waistband. 

 

“Dean! Weed is illegal!” Castiel was trying very hard to look anywhere but the bed, completely ignoring the underlying offer.

 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now either bust me or get over here.” By now, he was stroking his full length under the cotton of his underwear. The sexy camp counselor peeked down from where his gaze was fixed on the ceiling and his cheeks flushed. For a second, Dean thought he was screwed and was gonna get popped for violating his community service and tack possession onto his charges. But then Cas took a step towards him, tentatively, and Dean pulled his hand out of his boxers, offering it. Castiel took it and Dean pulled him down to sit next to him on the bed. “You ever done this before?”

 

“Smoke? No.” The flush deepened and Cas absent mindly tucked a stray hair behind his own ear. He looked like a child about to get in trouble, not a stubbly man with thick broad shoulders…. _Mmm_. 

 

“Here. Let me help you.” Dean pressed the paper to his lips and watched as Castiel stared at the embers burning on the end. He held the smoke as he set the joint in the ash tray. Then Dean did something he’d been wanting to do since day one. He grabbed Cas’ face in both hands, ignoring the shocked look in the other man’s eyes, and leaned in to touch their mouths together. A small gasp escaped Castiel and Dean took the opportunity to lock their lips and blow the smoke into the other man's lungs. His eyes went wide as Dean closed his and ended the transfer with an almost chaste kiss.

 

A cough split the silence and Cas looked up at Dean, pupils blown wide. “Is that how you smoke with everyone?”

 

“Just sexy camp counselors with dark sex hair.” Dean had resumed touching himself under his boxers and Castiel looked glued to the spot. “Wanna come lay next to me? It is your bed….”

 

With little hesitation, Cas crawled up the bed on his hands and knees, wriggling his ass for Dean's benefit. Or Dean hoped as much. Beautiful raven hair rested on the pillow beside him and if he got any closer, they'd be kissing. _I like that idea_. The distance between them grew smaller as Dean leaned over but it was Castiel, using his toes to push himself up on the bed, that crashed their lips together. Dean slipped his tongue in alongside Cas’ and with his free hand gripped a fistful of hair. Tilting his head back was easy; Castiel became so pliant under Dean’s fingers. With a smacking sound, they parted. “How about a little head and I'll relight the j for us?” 

 

Dean had been expecting Cas to yell at him, cuss him out, or just leave after such a request, but he was stoned, so he said what was on his mind. The last thing he expected was for Castiel to yank his boxers down, slap his hand away softly, and start licking the tip like he was in a porno. It took Dean a second to collect himself and remember that he was supposed to be doing something. Holding the half burnt cone between his lips, Dean lit it again and one long drag later, sighed out a moan when Castiel licked a stripe up his shaft. “Mmm… fuck Cas… come here.” 

 

They shared another smokey kiss and to Dean's surprise, the counselor took the weed from his fingers. Cas sat back on his knees and took a few drags, holding the smoke in before exhaling small circles into the air above them. Impressed by the display, Dean grabbed him by the shirt to pull him closer. His bare erection found Castiel's still unfairly clothed one and it drew a moan from them both. 

 

“Where did that come from? I thought you haven't smoked before….” 

 

“Maybe that's not the entire truth… I just wanted you to kiss me.” Before Dean could reply, Cas took hold of his thick cock and put it in his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. A choked sound escaped Dean and his hands flew to grip Castiel's shoulders. The world seemed to dissipate as he was enveloped in the velvet heat of Cas’ throat. He hardly heard the sound of a zipper and barely noticed when a pair of pants landed on the floor. All of a sudden, his dick was cold and he opened his eyes to see one of the sexiest things he had ever laid his eyes on; Castiel on his knees, t-shirt hanging loose just above an above average sized cock, with two fingers deep in his own ass.

 

“Oh fuck, you're so hot… mmm….” Gripping one of Cas’ hips, Dean pulled him closer until he was straddling Dean's waist, still scissoring himself open. Dean lubed one of his fingers with spit and slid it inside Castiel next to the man's own digits. A moan so filthy it rivaled any pornstar out there filled Dean's ears, making his cock twitch. “Mmm baby…”

 

Dean caressed Castiel's cheek with his free hand. He must have hit a nerve inside his lover because the counselor bucked up and cried out. Cas slid his fingers out and positioned himself above Dean. Getting the idea, Dean also pulled his finger out and in no time at all, was sinking to the hilt inside Castiel. Once fully seated, all movement stopped as both of them were lost in the sensation of each other's body heat. 

 

“Fuck, Dean.” Castiel let his head loll back on his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling lax. “You're much bigger than I imagined.”

 

“So… you've been thinking of me?” If it wasn't so fucking hot, Dean would have been blushing furiously at the statement. His dick twitched inside Cas at the mental image of the man touching himself with Dean's name on his lips. It only increased the volume of the mewling coming from his beautiful lover. The sound only made Dean want him more. “Shit… Castiel….”

 

“Oh, Dean.” His full name was all the push he needed to start gyrating his hips, grinding himself down onto Dean’s cock, sweat already forming on his brow. Cas rode like a pro and Dean found himself gripping the man's thighs for dear life, holding back his load that he knew he would blow embarrassingly quick if this pace kept up. 

 

“Dean, please. Thrust up. Fuck me, please….” Cas was bouncing relentlessly, gripping his own hair and panting. The sight of it all and the dirty talk he had definitely not expected sent Dean's hips upwards wildly until he spilt inside of Castiel, whole body stuttering. A moan that was half pleasure half irritation filled the room and when Dean came down from the stratosphere, his mind was reeling from the amazing sex they had just indulged in. Castiel was not quite the shy counselor Dean had thought. And _fuck_ , was that hot.

 

Before Dean could tell Cas how much he enjoyed himself, the man was moving - off his lap, then the bed. Growing confused, Dean sat up a little bit, still covered in his own semen, and quirked his head. “Cas?”

 

Instead of verbalizing his answer, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and spun him until his ass was almost hanging off the side of the bed. Not another legible word was spoken as Cas swiped his fingers through the spunk on Dean's stomach and began scissoring him open. “Mmhmm…. Ooh…. “

 

“Shh, Dean.”

 

“Cas….” Dean leaned forward, gripped the back of Castiel's head and pressed their foreheads together as two fingers were squeezed inside him. It didn't take long. Dean slipped a few fingers in whenever he jerked off and had a very active sex life so he was ready for Cas’ impressive member. 

 

“What a good boy… look at that. All ready for me.” Something seemed to come over Castiel when he pulled his fingers from Dean and watched his tight pink hole tighten around nothing. Pressing his cum slicked head into Dean made Cas growl and drop his forehead from Dean's. Once he was all the way in he didn't rest like when he seated himself before. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. This set a tone to the whole encounter and Dean lay there, arching his back into each thrust, eyes closed, stoned as fuck. As Cas’ thrusts became more forceful, Dean found that all he could do was take what was being given to him. Finally, just as he thought he might pass out from how intensely he was being pounded, Cas came with one huge thrust. “Dean… I- Fuck!” 

 

To his surprise, Dean's cock began to leak with his second orgasm as Cas’ seed filled him hot and slick, and the man's hands roamed his body adoringly. He had never felt so connected to anyone before and it was damn sexy how Cas went from a whiny, needy bottom to a dominating top in the blink of an eye. “My god, Cas. That was…”

 

“Awesome? Yeah… it was.” Castiel pulled himself out of Dean and crawled up onto the bed next to Dean. They snuggled close to each other as they sat there blissed out and messy. Dean didn't even remember falling asleep. 

 

xxxxxxx

 

The sun was shining directly in Dean's eyes when he woke up. It was quite annoying. He rolled and instead of finding cool sheets like he had every day so far this summer, he found a warm sexy body curled up next to him. He smiled. Castiel looked gorgeous in the early morning light. Dean really wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. Cas started to mumble in his sleep and he was only coherent every other word. “Dean… list… gotta… to do list… oh Dean…. Summer to do… Dean… on top… list….”

 

Winchesters weren't known for lovey dovey but Dean had a soft spot for Cas, and apparently the counselor had one for him as well. He ran his fingers down Castiel's cheek. “Hey… Cas?”

 

A pair of pretty crystal blue eyes fluttered open to meet Dean’s emerald green. A giant smile spread across the man's face. “... Hi…”

 

“Mornin’ sunshine. You were talking in your sleep.”

 

“Oh my God.” Cas buried his face in the pillow and groaned. “How embarrassing. What did I say?”

 

"You kept repeating that you have a "to-do" list this summer and that I'm on it." The barely there flush in the counselor’s cheeks deepened to a near maroon, causing Dean to laugh. “Don't worry. I've been wanting to bury my bone in your yard since day one.”

 

“Well then. So uh… you want me… to find another cabin… tonight?”

 

“Uhh I don't… do you?” Dean was desperately hoping that Castiel would stay, and maybe him topping could be the main event of the night. 

 

“No, I would love to stay. It is my bed after all. But I don't mind sharing.” A wicked smile spread across his face and Dean mimicked him. He was right about one thing. This time at Camp Whatchamacallit was gonna be the best summer of his life. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall love it like I do. This is one of the best things I've written (best drabbles anyway) and I'm so proud. Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
